bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kūgo Ginjō
__NOWYSIWYG__ | obrazek = 300px | rasa = Człowiek (Fullbringer) | urodziny = 15 listopada''Bleach'' manga; Tom 51 profile postaci | age = | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 187 cm | waga = 90 kg | grupa krwi = AB | przynależność = Xcution | poprzednia przynależność = Soul Society | zawód = Lider Xcution | poprzedni zawód = Zastępczy Shinigami | zespół = | poprzedni zespół = | partner = Shūkurō TsukishimaBleach manga; Rozdział 459, strona 4 | bazy operacyjne = Kryjówka Xcution, Naruki, Japonia, Świat Ludzi | krewni = ? | fullbring = Cross of Scaffold | debiut w mandze = Tom 49, Rozdział 424 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 343 | debiut w grze wideo = | japoński głos = Hiroki Tōchi | galeria = tak }} był liderem tajemniczej organizacji Xcution. Wygląd Kūgo ma brązowe oczy''Bleach'' manga; Okładka 50 tomu i długie, ciemne włosy, które są zaczesane do tyłu, aż do karku. Po wyjściu z Fullbringu Tsukishimy, włosy Ginjō stają się niechlujne i przednia ich część opada na twarz. Jest wysoki i muskularny, nosi ciemne spodnie i lekki T-shirt, na który ubiera ciemny płaszcz, którego kołnierz pokryty jest futrem. Kūgo nosi także cienki naszyjnik, który jest w kształcie "X" i znajduje się na łańcuchu. Charakter Kūgo jest spokojny i flegmatycznym osobnikiem. Jest całkiem manipulacyjny, pojawia się, gdy próbował zatrudnić Ikumi Unagiyę do sprawdzenia Isshina Kurosakiego, celowo tak zrobił, żeby zwrócić uwagę Ichigo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 431, strona 14 Według członka jego grupy, jest uroczą osobą, która najwyraźniej idzie w jego ślady. Twierdzi, że nosi ramen, ponieważ bardzo je lubi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 427, strona 10 Kiedy Kūgo nie był pod wpływem Fullbringu Tsukishimy, ukazany jest jako szkodliwy i sadystyczny, rozkoszując się emocjami i bólem Ichigo. Staje się również bardzo arogancki, chwali się swoimi osiągnięciami i tym, że jest niedoceniany przez swoich przeciwników.Bleach manga; Rozdział 458, strony 16-19''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 460, strony 10 i 15-18 Historia thumb|right|190px|Ginjō jako Shinigami z młodym Tsukishimą Jakiś czas temu, Kūgo był Zastępczym Shinigami. Porzucił jednak to stanowisko i zniknął.Bleach manga; Rozdział 461, strony 17-18 Jakiś czas później, Kūgo dołączył do Xcution wraz z innymi ludźmi z umiejętnością Fullbring pod dowództwem Shūkurō Tsukishimy. Ich celem było pozbycie się swoich mocy i Tsukishima wymyślił plan, aby przekazać je komuś, kto był zarówno człowiekiem i po części Shinigami. Zanim jednak ten proces się rozpoczął, Shūkurō zmienił zdanie i zabił Zastępczego Shinigami, który przekazał mu swoje umiejętności. Kūgo następnie miał Odznakę Zastępczego Shinigami. Jakiś czas po tym, Ginjō stał się liderem Xcution i grupa kontynuowała poszukiwania innego kandydata do przekazania swoich mocy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 441, strony 5-10 Później się okazuje, że fabuła z Xcution to kłamstwo stworzone przez Fullbring Tsukishimy w celu dokładniejszego oszukania Ichigo, ponieważ Kūgo był okropny w aktorstwie, jak twierdzi Shūkurō. Bleach manga; Rozdział 459, strony 5-7 Fabuła Zaginiony Zastępczy Shinigami thumb|190px|left|[[Ichigo zwraca torbę Kūgo]] Kiedy Ichigo Kurosaki idzie do domu wraz z Keigo Asano i Mizuiro Kojimą, została skradziona jego torba. Ichigo biegnie za złodziejem, pokonuje go i oddaje własność Kūgo, który następnie proponuje mu kupić ramen, na co tamten odmawia i odchodzi. Ginjō zastanawia się, jak Kurosaki jest ostrożny, a następnie z jego torby wypada Odznaka Zastępczego Shinigami.Bleach manga; Rozdział 424, strony 18-23 thumb|right|190px|Kūgo rozmawia z Ichigo o Isshinie Jakiś czas później, Kūgo pojawia się w Sklepie Unagiyi i pyta Ikumi i Ichigo czy chcą ramen.Bleach manga; Rozdział 426, strony 18-19 Po usłyszeniu odmowy siada i zaczyna go spożywać, co denerwuje Kurosakiego. Następnie wyjaśnia, że jest zwykłym klientem i kładzie na stół zdjęcie Isshina. Młodzieniec reaguje na to i mówi, że wie wszystko o swojej rodzinie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 427, strony 6-18 Kūgo próbuje go przekonać że się myli, ale zostało to przerwane przez Ikumi. Wstaje żeby wyjść i mówi chłopakowi, żeby poszedł do Sklepu Urahary, bo zobaczy tam coś ciekawego. Na zewnątrz spotkał swoich towarzyszy, Kutsuzawę i Rirukę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 428, strony 8-15 Pod sklepem spotyka Ichigo, który widzi wybiegającą Karin. Mężczyzna twierdzi, że dziewczyna często odwiedza podejrzanych typów. Mówi, że Kurosaki nie wie wszystkiego o Kisuke Uraharze i powinien podjąć działania, jeśli chce ochronić swoją rodzinę. Ichigo mówi, że mu nie ufa. Kūgo daje mu kartę z napisem "welcome to our XCUTION".Bleach manga; Rozdział 428, strony 23-26 Kiedy Kurosaki dzwoni na numer podany na karcie, Ginjō daje mu skomplikowane polecenia. Mówi chłopakowi aby zjawił się w mieście Naruki wieczorem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 431, strony 1-7 W owym mieście mężczyzna wita Ichigo i mówi, że przyszedł za wcześnie. Młodzieniec mówi, że jego kolega został zaatakowany i potrzebuje pomocy, co skłoniło mężczyznę do zapytania czy mu ufa. Podczas krótkiej rozmowy zauważa, że pomarańczowo włosy nie ma się do kogo zwrócić. Ginjō tłumaczy, że dochodzenie w sprawie Isshina miało na celu zwrócenie uwagi młodego Kurosakiego. Następnie wchodzą do budynku używając w tym celu karty. Po otworzeniu drzwi pojawia się grupa osób. Kūgo następnie informuje go, że ich celem jest przywrócenie mocy Shinigami Ichigo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 431, strony 11-17 Tamten pyta w jaki sposób chcą to zrobić. Nagle łapie go za koszule i domaga się wyjaśnień. Ginjō uspokaja go i mówi żeby usiadł. Oferuje coś do picia, ale chłopak odmawia. Mężczyzna mówi, że członkowie Xcution są ludźmi, ale nie są zwykłymi ludźmi. Tłumaczy, że urodzili się ze zdolnościami, które łatwiej będzie pokazać niż wyjaśnić. Dotyka krawędzi szklanki powodując świecenie napoju. Następnie ciecz podnosi się i wędruje do ust Kūgo. Wyjaśnia, że jest w stanie pociągnąć duszę znajdującą się w obiektach i uczynić z niej to co mu się podoba. Zdolność ta jest znana jako Fullbring.Bleach manga; Rozdział 432, strony 2-14 Kiedy do pokoju wchodzi Riruka, jest zaskoczony, że wraca tak szybko i pyta czy znalazła tą osobę. Ona twierdzi, że znalazła i narzeka na małą ilość światła. Wywiązuje się pomiędzy nimi mała kłótnia o okulary. Dziewczyna woła mężczyznę, którym okazuje się być Yasutora Sado.Bleach manga; Rozdział 432, strony 15-18 Ekwipunek thumb|right|190px|Odznaka Kūgo : Jako były Zastępczy Shinigami, Kūgo ma swoją odznakę. Pochodzi ona z jego "Krzyża Rusztowania" i dając Fullbringowi nową formę miecza.Bleach manga; Rozdział 424, strona 20''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 458, strona 18 Nie wiadomo, czy jego odznaka ma takie same moce jak odznaka Ichigo. Jest podobna do jego, więc za pewnie ogranicza i obserwuje właściciela. Jest ona jednocześnie urządzeniem nadzorującym, absorbującym, analizującym i kontrolującym Reiatsu użytkownika. Odznaka służy również do komunikacji z Soul Society.Bleach manga; Rozdział 474, strony 11-12 Zdaje się, że Kūgo w jakiś sposób wyłączył funkcję lokalizowania, gdyż Soul Society nie mogło go odnaleźć przez bardzo długi czas. Dopiero kontakcie z Ichigo zdołano go znaleźć.Bleach manga; Rozdział 476, strona 8 Kiedy Kurosaki pokonał Ginjō, jego odznaka rozpadła się na dwie części.Bleach manga; Tom 54, szkic między rozdziałami 476 i 477 Moce i Umiejętności Ekspert walki mieczem: Ze swoim Fullbringiem, Kūgo jest wykwalifikowanym szermierzem. Jego umiejętności walki w tej dziedzinie są wystarczające, aby równać się z Tsukishimą, czy bardziej doświadczonym w walce mieczem Ichigo, którego pokonał 2 razy, mimo że nie miał swoich mocy Shinigami.Bleach manga; Rozdział 445''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 450''Bleach manga; Rozdział 458, strony 16-17 Był również w stanie przyjąć na siebie połączone siły Jackie, Riruki, Giriko i Shishigawary swoim mieczem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 457, strony 1-4 Bringer Light: Ze względu na opanowanie swojego Fullbringu, jest w stanie wykorzystać "Bringer Light", które pozwala mu na zwiększenie swojej prędkości i wysokości skoków przez pociągnięcie duszy betonu lub powietrza. Kūgo okazał się dość szybki. Był w stanie uniknąć kolejnych ataków Jackie, Riruki i Giriko gdy używali swoich Fullbringów.Bleach manga; Rozdział 457, strony 1-3 Jest również w stanie uzyskać trasę ataku do punktu w walce Ichigo z Tsukishimą z dużej odległości.Bleach manga; Rozdział 457, strony 17-18 Potrafi również uniknąć atakowi Ichigo, który był niewiarygodnie szybki i silny dzięki jego mieczowi, gdy odzyskał moce Shinigami.Bleach manga; Rozdział 460, strony 14-15 Zwiększona wytrzymałość: Kūgo wykazał się bardzo wytrzymały. Jest w stanie podjąć impet eksplozji spowodowanej kompletnym Fullbringiem Ichigo i nadal może stać. Kombatant walki wręcz: Kūgo jest w stanie walczyć gołymi rękami za pomocą szybkich ruchów. Ciosy są tak szybkie, że przeciwnik zanim zdąży zareagować, już leży na ziemi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 451, strona 2''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 451, strony 5-6 Moc duchowa: Chociaż nie wiadomo jaką ilość mocy duchowej posiadał, wiadomo, że ją ma, skoro Ichigo mógł go zobaczyć "skąpanego w Reiatsu", jak również zobaczyć duchy, takie jak Shinigami.Bleach manga; Rozdział 452, strony 2-13''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 460, strony 1-19 Niepełna kontrola nad ''Invaders Must Die: W wyniku wymiany mocy wśród wszystkich Fullbringerów jako znak przyjaźni, Kūgo jest w stanie powstrzymać Yukio przed dezaktywacją jego Fullbringu bez wyraźnego rozkazu, podczas gdy Ginjō jest w zasięgu działania mocy Yukio.''Bleach manga; Rozdział 473, strona 11 Fullbring thumb|right|190px|Ginjō aktywuje Cross of Scaffold : Korzystając z Fullbringu, Kūgo jest w stanie przekształcić Saltire w Claymore. Rękojeść miecza biegnie przez jego osłonę, na jego drodze jest pusta przestrzeń u podstawy ostrza. Ta część rękojeści pozwala Kūgo na ataki z bliskiej odległości.Bleach manga; Rozdział 450, strona 3 *'Ostrze energii': Trzymając rękojeść miecza i środek jelca, Kūgo może pochłaniać aurę energii ostrza''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 446, strona 12 i wypuścić jasnozieloną energię.Bleach manga; Rozdział 446, strona 13 Wzmocniony Cross of Scaffold: Kūgo wykazał zdolność połączenia Odznaki Zastępczego Shinigami ze swoim mieczem, przy czym broń zmienia nieco kształt. Przy rękojeści widnieje czaszka ze znakiem "X" na czole. Uchwyt z wydrążonej części jego ostrza wyglądem przypomina nieco ludzki kręgosłup. Osłona uchwytu zmienia kolor ze złotego na ciemnoszary.Bleach manga; Rozdział 458, strona 18 *'Absorpcja Fullbringu': Kūgo jest w stanie przejąć czyiś Fullbring po wbiciu w niego swój miecz.Bleach manga; Rozdział 459, strony 6-7 thumb|right|190px|3 forma Fullbringu Kūgo *'Fullbringowa zbroja': Nowa forma Kūgo pojawia się po ataku Getsugą Tenshō Ichigo. W tej formie, Ginjō ma szkieleto-podobny wygląd, w którym jego klatka piersiowa jest otoczona kostnymi kratami przypominającymi klatkę piersiową. Ta forma również ma kilka podobieństw do Fullbringu Ichigo, w którym jego nogi, szyja i podszycia pochodzą od Kurosakiego.Bleach manga; Rozdział 461, strony 18-19 Zbroja jest wystarczająco wytrzymała, aby chronić Kūgo od bezpośredniego trafienia Getsugą Tenshō z Shikai Ichigo i wyjść bez obrażeń.Bleach manga; Rozdział 462, strona 4 *'Przekazanie Fullbringu': Kūgo jest zdolny do przekazania części Fullbringu, by inni Fullbringerzy mogli go wchłonąć. Wykonuje to poprzez cięcie każdego członka Xcution aby przelać moc.Bleach manga; Rozdział 462, strony 15-18 *'Wzmocnione ostrze energii': Zbierając energię duchową na swoim ostrzu, Kūgo jest w stanie wyzwolić potężny jasnozielony atak, który następnie leci w stronę przeciwnika. Gdy został on użyty przeciwko Uryū, wybuch ten był w stanie uszkodzić kilka budynków w wirtualnej Karakurze. Bleach manga; Rozdział 470, strony 7-8 *'Możliwość replikacji': Po absorpcji własnego Fullbringu, Kūgo posiada także własne Reiatsu do ataku, dzięki czemu jest praktycznie identyczna z oryginalnym użytkownikiem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 470, strona 8 To pozwala Kūgo na na możliwość z korzystania z dowolnej techniki, która jest zawarta w Fullbringu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 470, strony 15-16 thumb|right|190px|Getsuga Tenshō :* : Kūgo jest w stanie użyć Getsugę Tenshō uwalniając podmuch bardzo skondensowanej mocy duchowej poprzez swój miecz w kształcie półksiężyca. Getsuga jest koloru fioletowego Bleach manga; Rozdział 470, strony 12-14 Jego Getsuga Tenshō jest tak potężna jak wybuch ataku z Shikai Ichigo. Bleach manga; Rozdział 473, strona 14 Wykazuje zdolność używania tego ataku gdy jest w Bankai. Bankai thumb|right|190px|Bankai Kūgo Kūgo, jako były Zastępczy Shinigami jest w stanie używać Bankai. Zmienia się wtedy jego wygląd - futro na karku rozrasta się i przybiera kolor czerwony, włosy stają się białe. Jego oczy zmieniają się na kolor jaki ma futro. Fullbringowa zbroja zmieniła się. Podobna jest do poprzedniej formy, lecz szkieletowy ubiór jest widoczny teraz na całym ciele oprócz nóg, które są teraz całe białe. Można również zaobserwować czerwony znak na twarzy, który ukazuje się jako znak "X". Zmienia się także miecz Kūgo - rękojeść przypomina teraz długą, zaostrzoną kość, a jej osłona wygląda jak baranie rogi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 475, strona 17 thumb|right|190px|Wiązka energii *'Wiązka energii': Kūgo może pobierać energię duchową poprzez miecz i wystrzelić ją w formie strumienia. Atak ten jest bardzo podobny do Cero używanego przez Hollowy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 476, strona 17 *'Wzmocniona Getsuga Tenshō': Jego miecz zachowuje używanie Getsugi Tenshō i jest stosowana w ten sam sposób, ale może być użyta ze wzmocnieniem. W formie Bankai, ten atak staje się silniejszy i zmienia kolor na czarny z fioletowym obrysem. Atak ten jest tak potężny, jak jak podmuch Bankai Ichigo. *'Zwiększona moc duchowa': Po aktywacji Bankai, moc duchowa Kūgo zwiększyła się ogromnie, czyniąc go zdolnym do walki na równi z poziomem innego Bankai przeciwnika.Bleach manga; Rozdział 476, strona 5 Przynależność Status Zastępczego Shinigami Niewiele wiadomo o sposobie w jaki Ginjō otrzymał rangę , jednak wiadome jest, że ta ranga została stworzona specjalnie dla niego, lecz pewnego dnia zniknął.Bleach manga; Rozdział 461, strony 17-18 Ciekawostki *Motywem muzycznym Kūgo jest piosenka "Last Man Standing" autorstwa Bon Jovi.Ogłoszenie Tite Kubo w 2011 roku na festiwalu Bankai w Harujuku *Na kolorowej stronie 449 rozdziału, Kūgo ma niebieskie oczy, jednak na okładce 50 tomu wydają się być brązowe. *Sam uważa się za utalentowanego aktora, jednak wszyscy wokół niego uważają zupełnie na odwrót, że nie ma talentu i bez pomocy Tsukishimy nie byłby w stanie oszukać Ichigo. Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Fullbringerzy en:Kūgo Ginjō